User blog:JMan Z/Tweaks--Krev, the Forgoten Life
Hello Yami Tsuky, this blog post is directed at your recent creation. Hope you enjoy...or at least I hope you dont get mad after reading. I will try to balance the champion a bit... (That's my way of saying "I will poke it around"). Let's start with overview. He is an APC right? So much damage... (If he's not APC by the end of my "balancing work" he will surely look like one: P) The first half of passive is creative, kind of like a kayle right? its good. But I think the second part doesn't fit it well. It's being a bit too identical to Janna. So instead I suggest change it to something like "Beacon of Knowledge" or whatever you want to name it. And instead make it boost allies’ stats by 1.5% of your AP. So when you hit the 500 AP mark that is around 7.5 boosts in AD/AP/MS/HpRegen/MpRegen. Maybe it sounds a bit low, but it can be global. Or instead make it a 2% boost with a limited range around you. It’s you choice. It's nice to attempt to make him a "AP-Bruiser/Support", but Q doesn’t fit it right here. Too little of healing provided to adc if you support with him. He will be around half hp really fast. That damages the farming of adc as now he is afraid to engage because of your health. The passive bonus of Q is just too low to notice unless you build tank with him. I suggest instead of being targeted to an ally, it should target yourself and cost a certain amount of hp while restore a greater amount as healing over time. Maybe call it something like “Knowledge Renewal?” I dunno. W is pretty crippled. The range is too small to really matter. The enemy won't be so stupid to fight in that small area. Morgana's W is almost double in size and she still have to bind people in order to make it effective. It should either be redirect-able like Viktor's ultimate or it should increase in size. I suggest the first one but it is up to you. E is actually in my opinion an extremely overpowered skill. I hope you meant the duration increase by 0.55% AP instead of 55% because 55% AP increment in seconds is ridiculous… Now let’s assume the duration is increased by 0.55% AP which means 100 AP increase the duration by 0.55 second, this is what will happen: 625 AP Krev will lock an enemy out for 6.5 seconds (3+3.5) while doing 138.6 true damage to it every second (901 true damage over the whole duration). So when you lock the enemy ADC the result will be: 1): The enemy team has to 4v5 for 6.5 seconds. 2): The locked ADC comes out with at most 50% health (They should be around 2000 health on level 18). You see what I mean now? Also, I fear this skill even more if after you cast the spell it goes on CD immediately. Because that will result in: Cast E, after 6.5 second the spell end. After 1.5 second the spell is ready again. Guaranteed that Riot will not use their nerf bat, they will use their nerf guillotine instead. My suggestion? Nerf the values to hell so nobody runs 500 miles away when they see it. R is a pretty decent one. I have no comments on the bonus effects as I am changing your skillset dramatically and I am a little too tired to come up with effects that suit skills I suggested. This whole post may sound mean and horrible and disturbing, but I am doing it to in hope of bettering you champion. So just stay a little positive :). Category:Custom champions